The Victorious Christmas Challenge
by LittleRock17
Summary: Serie de One-Shots navideños sin relación alguna los unos de los otros para el Victorious Christmas Challenge. Todos los escritores están invitados a participar. 1. El regalo perfecto (Jori) 2. El árbol de navidad (Jori M) 3. Muérdago (Jyder) 4. La cena navideña (Jori) 5. La mañana de navidad (Jori) 6. Año nuevo (Jori) Terminado.
1. El Regalo Perfecto

**Pues mejor tarde que nunca, pretendía subir el primer promp el 1 pero me ganó el tiempo TT-TT pero ya está aquí, así que disfruten :3**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Dan Schenider. Solo la idea es mía. **

**PD. Hay otro disclaimer que quisiera hacer pero sería spoiler... así que si ven algo que "ya tiene dueño" ya saben que no lo robe xD**

* * *

><p><strong>El regalo perfecto<strong>

– Diablos, diablos, diablos, ¡Diablos! – en serio sólo a mí se me ocurre comprar un regalo de navidad un día antes de la fiesta. La gente a mí alrededor voltea a verme debido a mi "florido" lenguaje pero no me podría importar menos. Tomo mi celular de mi bolsillo y marco un número que me sé de memoria. – Cat, necesito que vengas al centro comercial y me ayudes a comprarle un regalo a Tori.

– ¡Jade! Eso no se vale, me acabas de decir quién te tocó para el intercambio de regalo – me dice molesta a través del aparato.

– Demasiado tarde para tus quejas, ven al centro comercial y ayúdame. – amo a Cat ya que es mi mejor amiga pero a veces me hartan sus reproches.

– Mandona… - susurra, sin querer creo, por el teléfono.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¡Nada Jade! – responde aterrada, como si le pudiera hacer algo a través del teléfono.

– Eso creí. Te espero en 15 minutos y si llegas tarde ya verás.

– Okis… Bye Jadey. – paso por alto eso último solo porque necesito de su ayuda.

En serio, yo y mi maldita, o quizá buena, suerte. Justo tenía que tocarme Vega, de nuevo, para esta estúpida cosa del Santa Secreto y lo peor de todo es que no tenemos ni un mes de haber terminado… O mejor dicho, no tenemos ni un mes de haber terminado por una estupidez mía. ¡Ugh! ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser tan malditamente celosa!? Maldita Meredith y sus estúpidos cupcakes. Sí, esa imbécil sin carácter volvió a ocasionarme problemas de pareja y por su estúpida culpa le grité a Tori cosas horribles, discutimos y terminé con ella… Ni yo misma puedo creer todas las estupideces y acusaciones que le hice a Vega. Repito, ¡soy una estúpida celosa! Desde eso, Vega no me habla fuera de la escuela, no me voltea a ver, no nota mi existencia fuera de nuestro grupo de amigos y eso me esta matando.

– ¡Holis Jade! – me saluda Cat tan pronto me ve.

– Ya te estabas tardando…

– Solo han pasado 10 minutos desde que me llamaste, así que estoy temprano… - odio que tenga razón. – Así que… ¿Tori es a quien debes comprarle un regalo? – me responde preocupada… ella sabe que aún amo a Vega.

– Deja de decir obviedades y ayúdame.

– Okis… - se puso a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar, mirando los aparadores de las tiendas del centro comercial.

–… ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué puedo darle?

– Mmm… Deberías saberlo, fue tu novia por casi un año. – en serio Cat, me están hartando tus obviedades.

– Solo fueron 9 meses… y no me recuerdes lo estúpida que fui al terminarla… - bajo la cabeza al decir lo último… en verdad soy una tarada.

– Está bien, ya no diré nada… pero deberías saber sus gustos después de tanto tiempo juntas. – tiene razón.

– No puedo pensar en algo que yo o alguien más no le haya dado… – paso una mano por mi cabello, siempre me ha calmado hacerlo. – Peluches, cartas, ropa, libros, todo eso alguien más o yo ya se lo ha dado… necesito algo para que me perdone. Estaría dispuesta a rogarle de rodillas pero ella sólo me ignoraría. – Jade West no le ruega a nadie, así que dense una idea de cuan desesperada estoy.

– Y… ¿qué tal joyería? – me dice tan pronto vio la joyería a un costado de nosotras.

– Le di un collar grabado con nuestras iniciales para cuando cumplimos 6 meses… – ni siquiera sé si aún lo conserva…

– Podríamos ir de tienda en tienda y cuando veas algo que te llame la atención solo cómpralo.

– Vamos.

Caminamos por los 3 pisos del centro comercial una y otra vez durante horas, entramos a todas las tiendas infinidad de veces y no pude encontrar una cosa que me llame lo suficiente como para dárselo a Tori. Cat incluso me hizo entrar a "Lindos Brillos" por hacer que me ayude y, aunque casi vomito por tanto rosa, tampoco había nada lo suficientemente bueno para regalar.

– Jade, ya es muy tardeeeee. – se queja Cat a mi lado alargando la "e".

– Apenas son las – saco mi celular de mi bolsillo. – Maldición, son las 11:50, el centro comercial está a punto de – fui interrumpida por el sonido de alguien hablando por un parlante.

– Queridos compradores, se les informa que el "Brentwood Country Mart" cerrará en 10 minutos, así que se les pide por favor que se retiren, y nos vemos mañana.

– ¡Maldición! – no puedo evitar pasar las manos por mi cabello nuevamente. – Cat, ¿¡qué diablos haré ahora!? ¡La estúpida fiesta es mañana y ya no tengo tiempo!

– Jade, cálmate. No tenías que necesariamente comprar algo… ¡Puedes hacerlo tú misma! Y así sería más significativo. – me dice mientras toma mi mano y nos lleva a la salida más cercana del centro comercial.

–… Ya veré que hago… Gracias Cat, por estar todo el día conmigo… y aguantarme con este humor… Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo. – solo dejo de verla a los ojos para abrir la puerta de mi auto, que es de los pocos que aún quedan.

– No tienes que compensármelo… para eso están las amigas. – ni ella ni yo podemos evitar sonreír ante lo dicho.

– Yo veré que hago… Gracias. –

.

.

.

No pude dormir toda la noche pensando en qué darle a Tori, pensé y pensé hasta que al fin se me ocurrió algo, tal vez sea un maldito cliché pero no me importa si lo es con tal de recuperar a Vega.

Quedamos con los chicos que la tertulia, reunión social o lo que sea sería en casa de Tori, que raro hacer cosas ahí, haríamos el intercambio de regalo y después cenaríamos con la comida que Cat y Tori habían cocinado, más lo que los chicos y yo lleváramos, para terminar la noche viendo estúpidas películas navideñas.

Estoy sentada en mi auto en frente de casa de Vega hecha un manojo de nervios. No sé si con esto Vega volverá conmigo o tomará la oportunidad para escupirme en la cara y vengarse de todo lo malo que le he hecho. Observo la pequeña caja de regalo color rojo con moño negro que se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto. Suspiro. Aquí vamos Jade.

Bajo del auto con la pequeña caja en mi mano izquierda y el recipiente con spaguetti en la otra y debo decir que el spaguetti me queda excelente. Miro mi reloj de muñeca y veo que estoy técnicamente 5 minutos temprano, y digo técnicamente ya que llevo media hora sentada en mi auto armándome de valor. Estoy a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando Cat se aparece a mi lado de repente, con una gran caja color azul metálico en sus manos.

– ¡Holis Jadey! – paso ese sobrenombre por alto de nuevo solo por ser Navidad.

– Hola Cat.

– ¿Y si encontraste algo que darle a Tori? – pregunta, susurrando el nombre de Vega.

– Si. – levanto la mano izquierda mostrándole la pequeña caja.

– Oh. Creí que sería algo grande…

– No importa el tamaño, sino lo que quiero expresar con ello… Ya, dejemos esto y entremos.

Al entrar a la casa de Vega no veo nada más que un árbol muy bien decorado y de tamaño normal, no como el enorme árbol que puso Trina hace algunos años. Lo que más me extraña es no ver a Tori por ningún lado. Cat y yo nos acercamos al árbol a dejar nuestros regalos y vemos que Vega ya ha puesto el suyo, el cual es una caja de tamaño mediano color rosa con un moño rojo. Definitivamente es para Cat, ya que ella no me daría nada rosa, ni siquiera la envoltura del regalo.

Cat toma el recipiente con comida de mis manos y va a la cocina para ponerlo en un recipiente más presentable para la reunión. En ese momento escuchamos la puerta.

– Ding dong. – Cat dice al instante.

– Ese no fue un timbre. – le cuestiono mientras me acerco a la puerta para abrirla.

– Hola, muchacha. – André saluda alegremente con un regalo color verde en una mano y una gran bolsa con botanas en la otra.

– Hola André. – le contesto mientras me quito del camino y el entra a la casa.

– ¿Y Tori? – me pregunta mientras va a depositar su regalo junto a los otros.

– No lo sé.

– Así que solo entraron a su casa… Así como así…

– Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas.

– Bueno yo… - André es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta nuevamente.

– ¡Ya voy! – escuchamos desde el piso de arriba la voz de Vega. Bajaba las escaleras despreocupadamente, sin saber de nuestra presencia. – ¡Oh! Chicos, no sabía que ya habían llegado. – nos dice mientras se encamina hacia la puerta para abrirle a los que aseguro son Beck y Robbie.

– Bueno, cuando yo llegué Jade me abrió la puerta. Ya estaba aquí con Cat.

– ¡Hola chicos!

– Hola Beck, Robbie. Pasen.

Beck entra con un regalo de color morado y un gran plato con lo que parece ser lomo de puerco envinado y Robbie entra con una bandeja de bocadillos muy grande y cargando con dificultad su regalo de color naranja. Gracias a Dios que no trajo a Rex.

– ¡Pues que esta "reunión social" de inicio! – dice Beck haciendo comillas en el aire ante "reunión social" y con esto empezamos a divertirnos.

Pasó la primera hora entre charla, comer y demás cosas que los chicos solemos hacer cuando estamos reunidos con nuestros amigos, y ahí es cuando llegó la hora.

– Y bien chicos, – comenzó André. - ¿quién quiere empezar con el intercambio de regalos?

– ¡Yo! – Tori inmediatamente salta de su asiento en el sofá para ir por el regalo rosa que les dije antes. – Y este regalo es para… – comienza a caminar hacia André con el regalo en mano cuando cambia de dirección abruptamente. – ¡Cat!

– ¡Toriiii! ¡Yeiiih! ¡No tenías que! – dice emocionada mientras tomaba el regalo y lo observa fijamente.

– De hecho, sí tenía. Ahora ábrelo.

– Okis. – Cat comenzó a romper el papel de regalo, dejando ver una caja y dentro de esta, al abrirla, ve algo de un color verde brillante. – ¡Es una jirafa de peluche! Será la novia de Mr. Purple. ¡Gracias Tori! – Cat abraza fuertemente a Vega sin dejar de ver a la bendita jirafa. Cat es tan fácil de complacer.

– De nada, Cat. Fue un placer. Ahora te toca a ti dar tu regalo. – Vega habla mientras se vuelve a sentar en su lugar.

– Okis. – Cat se levanta por el regalo azul. – Este es para André.

– ¡Oh! Me pregunto que será. – dice André mientras empieza a desenvolver su regalo. – ¡Wow! Cat, ¿son estas las partituras de lo que creo que son? – le pregunta a Cat con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– No sé qué creas pero estas son las partituras de las canciones que salen en "Guitar Hero III"

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Cat! – André levanta a Cat y le empieza a dar vueltas en el aire mientras ella solo ríe.

– De nada, André. Es tu turno. – dice mientras André la pone en el suelo nuevamente.

– Claro. Viejo esto es para ti. – se dirige con el regalo hacia Robbie.

– ¡Gracias, viejo! – Robbie empieza a abrir el regalo y a revelar qué es. Resultó ser una figura coleccionable de "Star Wars" de Luke Skywalker. Sí, se de eso. No molesten idiotas. – Oh por Dios. ¡Eres el mejor, André! – se levanta a abrazar al chico con uno de esos "abrazos masculinos".

– No hay de qué, viejo. Tu turno.

– Pues mi regalo es para el señor Beckett. – Robbie extiende su regalo hacia mi ex, y este lo comienza a abrir.

– ¡Robbie, esto es grandioso! – Beck nos muestra el regalo, que es un libro con la biografía y todas las obras de Shakespeare tanto en prosa como en forma de guion teatral.

– No es nada, Beck.

– Que el regalo sea genial no quiere decir que tú lo seas… – no pude evitar ese pequeño comentario sarcástico.

– Jadey, no seas grosera. Es Navidad.

– Como sea. – ruedo los ojos. – Beck, tú vas.

– Pues, mira qué casualidad que me haya tocado el Grinch. – se cree muy gracioso el desgraciado. Me sonríe mientras va por el regalo.

– No puedo pensar en algo que me puedas regalar que no hayas hecho ya. – 2 años de relación no es poca cosa.

– Ábrelo y averígualo tú misma. – me dice al extenderme el regalo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dentro de la caja solo había un sobre de color negro. – ¿Acaso es dinero? Que tan poca imaginación tienes Beck. – le dije mientras examinaba el sobre por fuera.

– No soy tan torpe. Ábrelo.

– ¡Wow! Un certificado para un tatuaje en el mejor local de Los Ángeles. Beck esto debió costarte mucho.

– Ni tanto. Mi tío es amigo del hermano del dueño del local y me lo dio para ti. – me sonríe como solía hacerlo.

– Gracias Beck.

– Eso significa que…

– A Jade le tocó…

– Tori…

André, Robbie y Beck dijeron eso mientras alternaban sus miradas entre Tori y yo. El aire de repente se sintió pesado. Todos vimos como Tori tomaba su regalo de debajo del árbol, esa pequeña caja roja con moño negro, la vimos erguirse y abrir la caja.

– Está vacía. – dice sin levantar la mirada de la caja.

– ¡Jade, ¿Cómo pudiste?! – Cat me susurra/grita a mi derecha.

– Eso es porque lo que quiero darte no se compra en ninguna tienda. – dije mientras me levantaba del sillón, dirigiéndome al hermoso piano de cola de los Vega.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso más palabras hirientes? – Tori no pudo evitar que ese pequeño rencor se le escapara y la entiendo totalmente.

– Solo escucha. – me senté en la pequeña banca del piano y acaricio las teclas de éste con las yemas de los dedos, tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de empezar. Me escucho inhalar profundamente antes de iniciar. Las primeras notas se escuchan en la sala.

_**I was dreaming of the past,**_

_**And my heart was beating fast,**_

_**I began to lose control,**_

_**I began to lose control.**_

* * *

><p>– <em>¡Tori! <em>_¿¡Por qué Meredith te estaba dando uno de sus estúpidos cupcakes!? _

– _Sabes que ella le da cupcakes a todo el mundo._

– _¡No quiero que le hables!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't mean to hurt you,<strong>_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry, oh**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you,**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

_**.**_

_**I was feeling insecure,**_

_**You might not love me anymore,**_

_**I was shivering inside,**_

_**I was shivering inside.**_

* * *

><p><em>Han pasado 2 semanas desde nuestra ruptura y lo único que recibo de Tori son miradas vacías, o simplemente nada. Tori hace como que no estoy al final del pasillo en el que ella está. Creo que ya no me ama.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't mean to hurt you,<strong>_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry, oh**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you,**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

_**.**_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you,**_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry,**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you,**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

_**.**_

_**I was tryin' to catch your eye,**_

_**I thought that you were tryin' to hide,**_

_**I was swallowing my pain,**_

_**I was swallowing my pain,**_

* * *

><p><em>Tori trataba de no verme a los ojos lo más posible, pero cuando alcanzaba a conectar su mirada con la mía veía que ella ocultaba algo. No sé si aún siente algo por mí o… o solo… No puedo demostrarle que me duele. Jade West no es débil.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't mean to hurt you, oh no<strong>_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry, cry, cry**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you,**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

* * *

><p><em>No puedo perder a Tori por unos celos estúpidos. La tengo que recuperar.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm just a jealous guy,<strong>_

_**I'm just a jealous guy,**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy**_

La última nota del piano fue oída por poco tiempo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve cantando alterné la mirada entre Tori y lo que mis manos hacían. Ella solo se mantuvo de pie durante toda la canción sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y yo estaba temiendo lo peor.

– Tori yo… solo quiero decirte que lo siento. Lo siento por todo. Por lo que te hice el primer día que llegaste a Hollywood Arts, por casi matarte con las margaritas para tener el estúpido papel de la Marinerita Susie, por todas las bromas y cosas malas que te he hecho. Y más que nada por lo que hice al terminar contigo. Yo… – me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia Vega. – Sé que soy una idiota, rara, mandona, celosa y muchas cosas más… y esos celos han arruinado relaciones pasadas – no pude evitar voltear mi mirada hacia Beck quien me sonreía. – y aunque gracias a… a Dios o a lo que sea con Beck hemos podido ser amigos yo… yo no quiero que seas mi amiga… no te puedo ver como una amiga solamente… te amo Tori y no quiero estar separad– no pude terminar porque mis labios estaban siendo presionados por los de Tori.

Tori me estaba besando. Siento sus suaves labios moviéndose sobre los míos, sus manos jugando con el cabello de mi nuca y las mías tomando su cintura para acercarla a mí. También siento el calor de su cuerpo sobre nuestra ropa y es lo mejor que he sentido desde nuestra ruptura. Nuestro beso continúa hasta que escuchamos las toses falsas de nuestros amigos y dejamos de besarnos pero sin separarnos.

– Tori… que… ¿qué fue eso?

– Jade… sé que eres todas las cosas que dijiste y muchas más, eres fría, eres sarcástica, eres impulsiva, dices lo que piensas y a veces hablas sin pensar. Y a pesar de todo eso… no puedo dejar de amarte…

Siento algo moverse en mi pecho. Escuchar a Tori decir eso después de todo lo que le he hecho es… es simplemente lo mejor que me puede pasar. Ella es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

– Tori… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿De nuevo? – dije mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya.

– Estaría loca si no aceptara… – me sonríe de esa forma que tanto adoro. Dios, amo a esta chica.

– Y… lo siento por no comprarte un regalo… – no pude evitar ese pensamiento, ya que técnicamente no le compré nada.

– ¿De qué hablas? – me dice sin dejar de sonreírme. – Esa canción fue _el regalo perfecto._

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo por ahora! Recuerden dar follow y dejar review para que esto siga :3 Trataré de subir los días lunes, viernes y miércoles, si están interesados en el Reto VCC me pueden dejar un PM y yo aclararé sus dudas.<strong>

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ¡nos vemos el viernes!**


	2. Árbol de Navidad

**Holis! Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, se que dije que actualizaría el viernes pero el viernes y el sábado estuve todo el día en la calle xD entre la escuela, salidas y despertarme tardísimo el sábado no me dio chance de actualizar pero finalmente les traigo el segundo one shot de este reto.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este one shot contiene escenas sexuales explícitas pero no pondré el Rated M porque las demás historias no tendrán contenido fuerte. Si no les gusta leer "lemon" son invitados a esperar el próximo one shot de esta serie ya que al no estar relacionados no afecta si no leen este.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dan Schneider, ya que si fuera mío Tori y Jade no se sacarían las manos de encima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Árbol de Navidad<strong>

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Tori Vega sobre la navidad es adornar la fachada de su casa con cientos de luces multicolores, los típicos renos iluminados, su estatua "maléfica" de Santa Claus y, por supuesto, el hermoso árbol de Navidad dentro de su casa. Pero cuando se vive en un departamento lo único que se puede hacer además de poner una corona navideña en la puerta es poner el árbol y adornos dentro. Y ese era el tema de discusión entre ciertas chicas que pasarían su primera Navidad juntas en el departamento que habían comprado cuando cumplieron su primer año de relación.

– ¿¡Por qué no podemos poner un árbol de navidad negro!? – preguntó la pelinegra con evidente descontento.

– ¿Por qué? ¿¡Cómo que por qué!? ¡No es normal! – respondió la latina algo alterada por la discusión que llevaba bastante tiempo.

– ¿¡Y desde cuándo yo soy "normal"!? – gritó de vuelta la pelinegra, haciendo comillas al aire en la palabra "normal".

– Jade, es nuestra primera Navidad juntas en este departamento y ¡NO pondremos un árbol de navidad color negro con adornos rojo sangre! – Tori no podía creer como Jade quería hacer eso.

– ¿¡Pero por qué no!? ¡El rojo es navideño, ¿no es verdad?! – Jade respondió a su novia tratando de aligerar la tensión con un pequeño chiste, que le salió al revés.

– ¡Jade esto no es un juego! – Tori sostuvo su posición ante la propuesta de Jade.

– ¡No estoy jugando, Vega! – objetó aun enojada la pelinegra.

– ¡Jade, ya basta! ¡Dejemos de discutir por esto!

– ¿Entonces podemos poner el árbol negro? – Jade preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante.

– ¡NO! – contestó la morena. No iba a dejar que Jade ganase.

– ¡Agh! ¡Tori! – Jade no daría su brazo a torcer.

– ¡Jade! – Y Tori tampoco lo daría…

– No puedes hacer nada para convencerme de lo contrario, Vega… NADA.

La mirada de enojo de Tori fue reemplazada por una pensativa, para después pasar a una mirada coqueta y penetrante.

– ¿Estas segura, West? – replicó la morena con una sonrisa de lado y un tono bastante sugerente.

Jade no pudo evitar levantar la ceja. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – le respondió con el mismo tono de voz… bajo y seductor.

– ¿Por qué no vienes a la habitación y… lo averiguas? – declaró Tori con la misma sonrisa y con esto dio vuelta al sofá en dirección a la habitación que compartía con la pelinegra mientras movía las caderas de lado a lado.

– Pues averigüémoslo… – se dijo Jade a sí misma.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que notó es que estaba vacía. Dedujo que la morena se había metido al baño contiguo a la habitación para ponerse… presentable. La pelinegra procedió a sacarse la blusa y los pantalones, quedando solo en su ropa interior negra de encaje, esa que la latina tanto amaba. Se acostó en la cama de costado, con la cabeza reposando sobre su mano derecha y la izquierda posicionada sobre su plano vientre. Pasados pocos segundos escucha la puerta frente a ella ser abierta por una sexy morena, vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior rojo que Jade jamás había visto y, para no perder el espíritu navideño, un gorro rojo de Santa Claus. La latina se recargó sensualmente sobre el marco de la puerta, mordiendo su labio inferior con la cabeza reclinada a un lado y sus ojos fijos en los de su novia.

– Ho… ho… ho… – susurró la latina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– Wow… – Jade quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo sexy que se veía Tori. – Al parecer decidiste seguir mi consejo y bajar unos kilitos, Santa… – mordió su labio inferior. – Y también decidiste broncearte y cambiar de sexo según veo… – su mirada viajó por todo el cuerpo de la morena.

Tori no pudo evitar que se le saliera una pequeña risa.

– Estás en lo correcto. Soy Santa y por lo tanto sé que has sido una chica muy… MUY… mala, Jadelyn… – la latina comenzó a caminar hacia la cama a paso lento pero sensual. – Y por eso… tendré que… – sonrió de lado. – castigarte.

– ¿Me darás carbón? Aún no es Navidad. – Jade siguió con el juego.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó Tori haciendo un puchero con los labios y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡No! Claro que no. – la pelinegra se sentó en la cama apoyando su peso en su mano derecha y la detuvo al instante. Segundos después una sonrisa volvió a ocupar su rostro. – Y… ¿Puedo saber cuál es ese castigo del que hablas? ¿O estaba en lo correcto al decir que me darías carbón? – cuestionó la pelinegra mientras su mano izquierda comenzó a ascender por su pierna.

– Estás equivocada… No es carbón. – la latina se acercó al borde de la cama, se inclinó y posó sus manos en el colchón a ambos lados de Jade hasta que sus labios rozaron con el oído de la pelinegra. – Pero no te diré que es… – dio una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su novia. – Tendrás que averiguarlo…

– Con mucho gusto, Santa. – y con esas palabras tomó el rostro de Tori y le dio un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se rozaban con sensualidad, mientras que poco a poco la latina iba quedando sobre la pelinegra.

Tori dejó de besar los labios de Jade para proceder a dejar un camino de besos y pequeñas mordidas que comenzaba en la mandíbula de la gótica y viajaba por su cuello, descendiendo por el valle de sus generosos senos, continuando por su blanco abdomen, mordiendo con delicadeza debajo de las costillas de la chica y finalmente acabar el recorrido pasando la lengua por sobre el elástico de la ropa interior de encaje de Jade. El gorro navideño era historia para ese momento y todo lo que hacia la pelinegra era soltar suspiros y jugar con el cabello de la latina mientras esta hacia lo suyo. Tori podía sentir la humedad y oler el aroma de su novia a través de la tela, y con eso supo que debía comenzar con su estrategia.

– Te has portado muy – besó la ingle de la pelinegra sobre la tela. – muy – beso. – mal… – beso.

– Mmmmm… Tori… – Jade enterró más los dedos en la cabellera castaña y cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

La morena inició su recorrido de vuelta al cuello de la gótica, subiendo sus manos por los costados de la chica hasta lograr que esta arqueara la espalda para poder desabrochar su sostén negro. Pasó los tirantes de este por los delgados brazos de la pelinegra hasta deshacerse de la pieza de lencería y tirarla en algún lugar de la habitación. Tori continuó besando el cuello de Jade al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos y las elevaba por sobre sus cabezas, hasta que las sintió tocar el cabezal de la cama. La latina tomó ambas muñecas de la gótica con una sola mano y con la otra tomó un objeto metálico que estaba en su espalda. Algo que la pelinegra había pasado por alto… Un par de esposas. Tori buscó la manera de sujetarlas a la cama sin que Jade se diera cuenta y para el momento que sintió el metal sobre sus muñecas ya era demasiado tarde.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Vega? – el tono de sorpresa era evidente en su voz. Subió la mirada hacia sus manos y logró ver bien las esposas que la restringían. – ¿Estás jugando, cierto? – Jade normalmente era la activa en lo relacionado a su vida sexual, y a todo en general, por lo que la idea de no hacer nada no iba con su personalidad dominante.

– Solo te estoy castigando por ser mala… – respondió la latina mientras bajaba sus manos por los brazos de Jade hasta llegar a sus senos y darles un pequeño apretón. – Pero creo que disfrutarás mucho este castigo… – su tono de voz lascivo era uno que muy rara vez Jade escuchaba.

– Tori – Jade sacudió sus manos en un intento en vano por librarse de las esposas. – Déjate de tus jueguitos y suéltame para que podamos tener sexo. – dijo mostrando molestia en su voz.

– Ya te dije que esto no es un juego… es un castigo… – murmuró la latina justo sobre el rostro de la gótica para luego empezar a bajar su rostro hasta llegas a la altura de los senos de Jade.

Empezó dando pequeños y castos besos primero en el pezón derecho para luego ir al izquierdo, alternando besos entre ambos. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a darles pequeñas lamidas seguidas de un soplido que sacaban suspiros de la pelinegra. Tori parecía feliz por las reacciones de su amada pero no era suficiente. Empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas en los rosados pezones de Jade, jugando con ellos con su lengua a cada mordida, cosa que estaba volviendo loca a la pelinegra que estaba soltando gemidos que cada vez se hacían más audibles. Después de varios minutos de "tortura" para la gótica, Tori decidió seguir su recorrido hacia la intimidad de su novia, pasando su lengua por todo el vientre de Jade, haciendo que a esta le den pequeños escalofríos por la humedad de la lengua de la latina.

– Aaahh Tori… Ahhh… Hazlo ya… – Jade a pesar de querer parecer demandante, con los gemidos que daba fue en vano.

– No comas ansias Jadelyn… todo a su tiempo… – y con esto dicho tomó entre sus dientes el elástico que mantenía las mojadas bragas de Jade en su lugar y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, deslizándolas por las níveas piernas de la pelinegra hasta sacarlas completamente del panorama. Todo esto mientras Jade no paraba de gemir y suspirar.

– ¡Tori, hazlo!

– Estoy a punto de comenzar… – la latina se posicionó entre las piernas de Jade y las separó para ver el centro mojado de la chica y poder soltar un pequeño soplo.

– ¡Mmmmmm! ¡Tori! – Jade no podía evitar mover sus manos a pesar de sus ataduras causando el sonido metálico de las esposas chocando.

– Pero antes de empezar… – acercó más su rostro a la intimidad de la gótica, tanto que podía percibir su aroma perfectamente y ver sus fluidos siendo derramados. – Dejarás esa estúpida idea del árbol de navidad negro. – Sí, señores. Esas eran las oscuras intenciones de Tori durante todo este tiempo.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni hablar Tor- aaahhhh! – la latina volvió a soplar su intimidad. Jade no podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos y echar hacia atrás la cabeza.

– Vamos Jade… no querrás que te deje esposada a la cama con las ganas… – dijo la latina con un fingido tono de inocencia.

– No serias cap-AAAAHHHSS – otro soplido. - ¡Dios, hazlo ya! – la pelinegra recurrió a rogar… ella ODIABA rogar.

– Primero prométeme que no pondremos un estúpido árbol negro. – Tori no pudo evitar el tono demandante en su voz.

– ¡No me vas a manipular, Vega! – alzó su cabeza para poder visualizar mejor a Tori.

– Bien… si quieres que jugar sucio… jugaremos sucio… – y con esto dicho procedió a dar una pequeña lamida en los rosados y húmedos labios de la gótica.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Tori no sabes cuánto te odio en este momento! ¡Dios! – Jade echó de nuevo la cabeza para atrás por el placer.

Tori ya no podía soportarlo tampoco. Ver a su tremendamente sexy novia desnuda y gimiendo de placer era mucho para el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Si Jade no cedía pronto mandaría al diablo el plan.

– Podré hacerte todo lo que quieras cuando desistas de tu maldita idea del árbol negro. – Tori buscó el clítoris de Jade entre sus pliegues y le dio una pequeña y sensual mordida.

– ¡Aaaahh! – Jade ya no pudo soportarlo más. Necesitaba a Tori en ese segundo. – ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Puedes poner un jodido árbol de Rosita Fresita si se te da la regalada gana pero sigue en este instante!

– Como desees. Después de todo… las chicas buenas sí obtienen su regalo… – otra de esas sonrisas de lado apareció en su rostro.

Con eso dicho, Tori enterró su cara entre las piernas de Jade, besando sus rosados y húmedos labios como si fueran los de su boca. Pasando la lengua entre los pliegues de la chica, buscando de nuevo su clítoris para darle en trato de segundos atrás. Tomándolo entre sus dientes mientras sus traviesos dedos comenzaban a jugar con la entrada de la chica, quien solo podía retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de su sensual novia, soltando improperios al aire y pidiendo por más. Deseo que le fue concedido por Tori, al hacer entrar sus dedos en la pelinegra, moviéndolos con un compás lento, al mismo ritmo del cual jugaba con su clítoris. Jade estaba en el cielo. La latina empezó a acelerar el ritmo, moviendo sus dedos y su lengua con mayor rapidez mientras que su mano libre, la izquierda, subió hasta el seno derecho de Jade y comenzó a jugar con su duro pezón.

Uno podría pensar que la única que recibía placer era la pelinegra. Pues están muy equivocados. A Tori le causaba toneladas de placer el ver a Jade a su merced, escuchando sus gemidos, sintiendo la forma en que sus piernas se enroscaban alrededor de su cabeza, acercándola más, si es posible, a su centro. El placer de Tori se podía ver reflejado en su ropa interior, que estaba más empapada que la que tenía Jade minutos atrás. Le excitaba escuchar el sonido de las esposas chocando mientras que Jade lo único que quería era liberarse de ellas para poder enterrar sus dedos en la cabellera castaña o simplemente para arañar su espalda. Verla arquearse, sentir su calor, era algo que no tenía precio para la latina. Y saber que todo esto lo provocaba solo ella era lo mejor de mundo.

Tori sacó sus dedos de dentro de la gótica para reemplazarlos por su lengua, introduciéndola lo más que pudo, succionando los jugos de Jade.

Después de varios minutos la gótica estaba al límite.

– Aaaahhh… To-tori… – Jade gimió. – Ya… ya no puedo más… – otro gemido. – Me voy a venir… Ahhhh… – la pelinegra apretaba con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Tori.

Solo segundos después y tras un fuerte gemido, Jade se vino en la boca de la latina. Después de beber todos los jugos de la pelinegra, Tori se liberó del agarre de las piernas de Jade para poder subir hasta la altura de su rostro.

– Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, así el próximo año no tendré que venir a castigarte… Santa tiene un trato muy especial con las niñas malas… – dijo la latina sensualmente, mirando a los ojos de Jade.

– Realmente… – Jade sonrió de lado. – Creo que el próximo año seré muy mala… – la pelinegra se impulsó hacia arriba para poder capturar los labios de Tori, introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la contraria, probándose a sí misma en el proceso. – Ahora… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de soltarme? – preguntó mientras sacudía sus manos nuevamente.

– ¿Y quién dijo que ya había terminado tu castigo...?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ambas chicas estaban de pie enfrente del hermoso árbol natural decorado con esferas doradas y blancas, con las pequeñas luces blancas también. Y adornando la punta una estrella de múltiples picos, igualmente de color dorado. Parecía uno de esos árboles de los centros comerciales.

– ¿Acaso no quedó hermoso el árbol? – preguntó Tori, con su mirada perdida en aquel símbolo navideño.

– Eso creo… Pero insisto en que el árbol negro con rojo hubiera quedado mejor… – respondió la pelinegra cruzando los brazos.

– Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo con ese tema. – reprocho la latina.

– Más que quedar de acuerdo lo que hiciste se llama manipulación y extorsión.

– No escuché que te estuvieras quejando… – dijo de vuelta la morena, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

– Ya veremos quien se estará burlando el próximo año Vega… ya veremos…

La sonrisa en la cara de Tori se hizo más grande.

– Pues mientras esperamos al siguiente año, disfrutemos de nuestro _árbol de navidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí este fic. Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, avísenme si ven alguna falta de ortografía y dejen review diciéndome lo que piensan.<strong>

**Espero subir el siguiente promp a más tardar el próximo jueves, así que nos vemos luego!**


	3. Muérdago

**Hello! Actualizando tarde pero aun es jueves así que sí cumplo xD Este one shot es un Jyder (Jade x Ryder) es cortito, es lindo y espero que les guste. Ya saben, me dicen que les pareció mediante un review 3**

**Aahhh si, para este fic NO se tomarán en cuenta los eventos ocurridos en Beggin' on your knees, osea Ryder no es malo, solo es popular y sale con bastantes chicas pero no las usa ni nada. **

**Disclaimer: Victorious, sus personajes y sus canciones no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muérdago<strong>

Hollywood Arts, como bien sabemos, es una escuela que se distingue por hacer muchos bailes y celebraciones fuera de lo común. Pero cuando se trata de la Navidad es bastante normal. Quitando el hecho de que muchos de sus estudiantes de vistan demasiado festivos, la escuela suele ser adornada por múltiples decoraciones navideñas en sus aulas, pasillos y demás salas. Y algo que no podía faltar en una escuela de artes interpretativas es un baile y concierto navideños, como su emblemático Full Moon Jam pero con temática más acorde a las fiestas decembrinas.

Finalmente la hora había llegado. En la noche sería el concierto en el cual se presentarían los alumnos que hayan decidido participar para luego dar paso a los distintos grupos de danza de la escuela con coreografías festivas y finalmente el baile general, donde las parejas suelen bailar muy pegadas, disfrutando de su compañía.

Y ahí estaban ellas, Jade West y Cat Valentine, tras bastidores esperando su turno para subir al escenario y sorprender a todos sus compañeros. Estaban vestidas con los mismos atuendos que usaron aquella vez que cantaron "It's No Christmas Without You" con Tori y André.

– ¿Lista Cat? – preguntó la ojiazul a su amiga pelirroja mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

– Lista Jadey. – contestó la vibrante pelirroja a su compañera.

La gótica vestida de Santa soltó un pequeño gruñido al escuchar el sobrenombre pero lo pasó por alto al escuchar al presentador empezar a hablar.

– Las siguientes chicas en subir al escenario van a volar sus mentes, no solo con sus hermosas voces, también con su deslumbrante belleza. Estas chicas son muy conocidas en Hollywood Arts así que recibámoslas como se merecen. Nuestras siguientes cantantes son ¡Jade West y Cat Valentine! – anunció el chico alargando el apellido de la pelirroja un poco, causando que la muchedumbre aplaudiera sin parar en la espera de las populares y talentosas chicas.

Ambas chicas vestidas de rojo salieron a escena a paso lento pero con mucha seguridad, con un micrófono en la mano y la otra en la cadera. Ya en el centro del escenario comenzó la música que dio inicio a su presentación.

_._

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, _

_for me I've been an awful good girl _

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_._

Cat fue la primera en cantar, mientras avanzaba lentamente por el escenario.

.

_Santa Baby, a fifty-four convertible too, light blue _

_I'll wait up for you dear _

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_._

Jade no se quedó atrás con la caminata lenta y seductora.

.

_Think of all the fun I've missed _

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed _

_Next year I could be just as good _

_If you'd check off my Christmas list _

_._

_Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's _

_Not a lie _

_I've been an angel all year _

_Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_._

_Santa honey, the one thing that I really do need, the deed _

_To a platinum mine _

_Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_._

Las chicas se seguían paseando provocativamente por todo el escenario.

.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree _

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's _

_I really do believe in you _

_Let's see if you believe in me _

_._

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring _

_but I don't mean a phone _

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_._

_So hurry down the chimney tonight _

_(Waiting,hurry) _

_(Tonight) _

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_._

Tan pronto la música dejó de sonar los aplausos de todos los estudiantes presentes se hicieron escuchar, junto con varios chiflidos de parte de uno que otro chico que no pudo evitarlo dado que ambas chicas eran muy hermosas, talentosas y sobre todo solteras.

Mientras bajaban del escenario ambas chicas sus compañeros tras bambalinas las felicitaban a su paso. Jade recibía los halagos con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras que Cat le daba las gracias a todo aquel que le decía cuanto le gustó su canción.

– ¡Jadey a todos le gustó nuestra canción! – la pelirroja comentó mientras daba pequeños saltos.

– Claro Cat, cantamos sensacional. – respondió la pelinegra quitándose el gorro rojo y acomodándose el cabello, no dándose cuenta de quien se aproximaba a ellas por detrás.

– Siempre tan modesta, West.

La conocida voz hizo voltear a Jade. Era nada más y nada menos que Ryder Daniels en todo su esplendor. Con su típica chaqueta negra, jeans del mismo color y con su encantadora sonrisa y ojos azules dirigidos a la pelinegra.

– Ugh. Cat, ¿por qué no me dijiste que "este" venía a mis espaldas? – Jade volteó a ver a su amiga con molestia.

– No lo vi pero… umm… mejor me voy. Jejeje. – y con esa risita nerviosa la pelirroja comenzó su huida.

– ¡Gracias Cat! – le agradeció Ryder a la pequeña chica a la vez que sonreía de lado para Jade. – Excelente el show que diste… Mucho fan service con ese… – pasó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Jade. – Vestido que llevas… Recuerda que no me gusta mostrar lo que es mío. – terminó con un tono de broma/serio.

– ¿Y desde cuándo soy tuya que no me enteré, Daniels? – preguntó retadoramente Jade mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

– Cuando aceptes ser mi novia, West. – se acercó más a Jade.

– En tus sueños, perdedor.

– En los tuyos, princesa.

– No me vuelvas a decir princesa si quieres tener hijos. – Jade sacó unas tijeras de sus botas rojas navideñas y apuntó al pantalón de Ryder.

Pero él no retrocedió.

– Eso depende de si tú quieres tener hijos o no. – se acercó un poco más, ya invadiendo el espacio personal de Jade. Y aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Jade comenzó a sentirse incómoda por su proximidad y bajó las tijeras por inercia.

– No estoy jugando. – lo amenazó.

– Ni yo.

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor se los quedaba viendo para luego irse velozmente. No querían quedarse a presenciar el caos que esos dos podían provocar juntos.

– Ten una cita conmigo. – dijo Ryder.

– Cuando los cerdos vuelen. – respondió burlescamente y cruzando los brazos.

Ryder soltó una pequeña risa y echó la cabeza para atrás, notando algo que estaba colgando sobre ambos. Una idea asaltó su mente.

– Pues al menos me debes un beso, West.

– Yo no te debo nada, Daniels. – contestó rápidamente Jade.

– Mira arriba. – le dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo algo por sobre sus cabezas.

Jade alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la tradicional ramita verde colgada sobre de ellos.

– ¿Un muérdago? Eso es una estupi– fue interrumpida por unos labios sobre los suyos.

Ryder tomó la cara de Jade y la besó por sorpresa, moviendo apenas sus labios ya que Jade ponía resistencia al beso golpeándolo en el pecho y tratando de separar sus labios pero sin éxito debido al firme agarre del muchacho. Las protestas de la pelinegra eran ahogadas por los gruesos labios del chico, hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo, empezando por dejar de golpearlo para deslizar sus manos hacia la nuca de Ryder, jugando con los cortos cabellos negros. Jade cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios a la par de los del muchacho. Un dulce beso que duró solo unos segundos y los dejó a ambos queriendo más.

Separaron sus labios pero no sus cuerpos, por lo que Jade seguía sujeta del cuello de Ryder y las manos de él habían bajado hasta la cintura de la chica. Estando tan cerca sentían la respiración del otro y sus azules miradas estaban entrelazadas.

– Y… ¿Qué decías del _muérdago_? – bromeó Ryder.

– Cállate Daniels. – y con eso atrajo al chico de nuevo hacia ella, continuando con el beso que ambos querían.

Ya saben lo que dicen… Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo por hoy. Ya saben díganme algo mediante un review. Y hablando de reviews, el capítulo anterior solo tuvo 6 u.u cuando el primero tuvo 11, y es que el capítulo dos fue lemon ¬w¬ así que me sorprendió que el fic no pasó de los 20 reviews y así esta esto: si llega a 20 reviews actualizo el próximo jueves y si llegamos a 25 reviews actualizo el miércoles. ¿Estamos?<strong>

**PD. me di cuenta que escribí demasiadas veces la palabra Review. **

**Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos!**


	4. La cena navideña

**Perdon! Estoy tarde por unos minutos pero ya esta el nuevo capitulo! Jori of course :3 Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider. **

* * *

><p><strong>La cena navideña<strong>

Era 24 de diciembre en la mañana. 8:00 de la mañana en Los Ángeles para ser más exactos y Tori Vega ya se estaba levantando de la cama, lista para iniciar los preparativos para la cena de la noche. Tan pronto comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de su hogar pudo escuchar el sonido de la TV de la sala que claramente estaba reproduciendo "El Grinch" con Jim Carrey.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la sala de estar.

– ¿Me pueden decir que hacen despiertos tan temprano? – preguntó la morena a los pequeños sentados frente al televisor.

Ambos niños saltaron del susto. Volteando rápidamente para ver a su mamá agachada detrás de ellos. El primero en hablar fue el mayor de los infantes, el niño de 6 años de cabello castaño y de hermosos ojos azules.

– Es que… es que… – el niño movía los ojos nerviosamente, pensando qué decir para evitar un regaño de su madre. – Aamm… ¡Ashley quería ver televisión y me obligó a venir con ella!

– ¡Eres un mentiroso, Jason! – replicó rápidamente la pequeña morena.

Ashley podría ser dos años menor que su hermano pero no era tonta.

– Ya, tranquilos. No los iba a regañar. – dijo Tori mientras se inclinaba para besar las pequeñas frentes de sus retoños. – ¿Ya desayunaron? – les preguntó mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

– No mami, bajamos hace poquito. – respondió la niña siguiendo a su madre.

– ¿Quieren un poco de cereal? ¿O prefieren panqueques? – la morena buscaba la leche en el frigorífico.

– ¡Panquequeeeeeees! – los pequeños no lo dudaron ni un segundo, cosa que hizo a la morena mayor reír de la ternura que desprendían sus pequeños.

Tori puso manos a la obra y puso la cafetera a funcionar mientras empezaba a hacer la mezcla para los panqueques. El sonido de su celular llamó la atención de la morena.

– Jason, ve a traer mi celular. Está en mi habitación. Corre.

– Sí, mami. – y el pequeño fue rápidamente a la habitación de su madre.

Regresó en unos instantes con el celular en la mano, extendiéndolo hacia su madre.

– Es mami Jade. – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Tori tenía ambas manos ocupadas y manchadas con la mezcla de los panqueques así que no podía agarrar el aparato.

– Aaamm… – mordió su labio. – Contesta y pon el celular en mi hombro. – se agachó para que el pequeño castaño pusiera el móvil entre el hombro y el oído de su mamá. – Lleva a tu hermana a lavarse las manos.

– Vamos Ashley. – tomó la mano de su hermanita y la condujo al cuarto de baño.

– Hola mi amor, ¿cómo está Nueva York? – preguntó la morena a su hermosa esposa del otro lado de la línea.

– Tori, cariño, no tengo buenas noticias. – hizo una pausa. – No creo llegar a la cena esta noche.

– ¿Qué? ¡Jade! – Tori no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. – ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? – soltó el bowl que tenía en las manos y, después de limpiarlas, sujetó bien su teléfono. No podía cocinar con tal noticia.

– Sí, estoy bien. Es que entró una pequeña tormenta de nieve y cancelaron todos los vuelos de y para Nueva York. El vuelo más próximo saldrá mañana en la tarde. – Jade pasó una mano por su cabello, molesta. – Tori, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

– No es tu culpa, amor. Pero, ¿qué les diré a los niños? – volteó a ver hacia la puerta del baño donde estaban los pequeños.

– Pues… – la pelinegra odiaba ver a sus bebés tristes. – Diles lo que pasó. Que mañana ya estaré en casa.

– ¿Y sus regalos? ¿Cómo les explico que "Santa" no dejará sus juguetes esta noche? – murmuró para que los pequeños no escucharan.

Jade bufó en frustración.

– Maldición… Amor, invéntales algo… no… no quiero que lloren. – la preocupación y culpa era evidente en su voz y su mirada reflejaba lo mismo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Tori.

– Está bien… ya veré que les digo… ¿Dónde estás?

– Aún en el aeropuerto. Hace como 10 minutos nos avisaron de la cancelación de los vuelos… ¡Maldito mal clima! Odio cuando Nueva York se pone como un maldito congelador. – y sí que había frío. El vapor de agua era visible cada que Jade o alguien hablaba.

– No digas eso… La nieve es hermosa solo… que eligió un mal día para caer. Eso es todo… – Tori buscaba calmar el enojo de su esposa.

– Si… – silencio en la línea nuevamente. – No quiero que esto arruine la cena.

– ¿De qué hablas, Jade? Si no estás aquí, ¿qué caso tiene que haga la cena? – cuestionó la morena mientras caminaba hacia la terraza. No quería que los niños la escucharan.

– No voy a privarlos a ti y a mis engendritos de tener una cena en familia. Que yo no esté físicamente no quiere decir que no estaré pensando en ustedes. – respondió la pelinegra. – Además creo que Beck, Cat y los demás dijeron que pasarían un rato ahí. Así que mueve tu flaco trasero y empieza a hacer la cena. – terminó con un tono picaresco.

– Te recuerdo que te ENCANTA este flaco trasero, West. – dijo divertida la morena mientras ingresaba de nuevo a su casa.

– No me encanta, Tori… Me fascina. – su tono hizo estremecer a Tori. – Ahora, manos a la obra. Nos vemos mañana.

– Te amo, Jade.

– Yo también me amo, Tori. – la sonrisa de lado marca West estaba presente en la chica.

– ¡Jade! – se quejó la morena.

Jade rio.

– También te amo, Tori. Hasta mañana.

– Hasta mañana. – y con eso dio fin a la llamada telefónica.

La latina cerró los ojos y se recargó en la isla de la cocina, pensando en qué les diría a sus niños cuando estos volvieron del baño.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al bowl que había dejado hace unos minutos.

– Es que Jason no encontraba el banquito y no me hacía caso cuando le dije que estaba en el gabinete.

– No me digas que hacer, Ashley. – el niño le sacó la lengua a su hermana.

– Ya, no peleen. Pongan la mesa que ya voy a hacer los panqueques.

Y con eso Tori preparó todo para un desayuno rápido ya que la cena seguía en pie.

.

.

.

Eran las 7:00 de la noche y Tori ya tenía todo listo para la cena con sus amigos. El pavo, la ensalada, puré de papas y demás alimentos ya estaban listos para ser devorados y todas las bebidas ya estaban puestos en hielo para mantener la baja temperatura. La morena bajó por las escaleras usando un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje de solo una manga que le llegaba a medio muslo, con unos zapatos de tacón color café y su cabello suelto y ondulado como siempre. Detrás de ella venía muy feliz Jason, vestido casi como si se fuera a casar en ese momento, con un pantalón negro de corte recto, camisa blanca con una corbata de moño y sobre esta un chaleco negro y claro que no podía faltar el saco que completaba ese atuendo.

– Wow, que galán. – lo halagó Tori, mientras acomodaba el cabello del niño hacia su lado izquierdo.

– Que puedo decir, mamá. Soy un West. – dijo con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre mientras se acomodaba la corbata. Cabe decir que Tori y Ashley también eran West.

Tori rio ante el comentario.

– Igual que tu madre…

– ¿Cómo me veo, mami? – la morena menor hizo acto de presencia desde arriba de las escaleras usando un vestido color melocotón, con pequeños puntos blancos por todas partes, y con la cintura y el borde del vestido con adornos bordados también en blanco.

– Estás preciosa. Eres toda una princesita, amor. – les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente. – Ahora quietecitos que iré a traer mi celular y les tomaré una foto.

La morena subió rápidamente a su habitación, pero no podía encontrar el dichoso aparato. Ya eran las 7:30 cuando volvió abajo con el celular y la aplicación de cámara ya abierta.

– Ahora sí. Pónganse junto al árbol de navidad para que mami les tome una foto. – les pidió ya con la cámara en alto y lista para tomar la fotografía que le enviaría a su esposa.

Los niños ya estaban listos, posando junto al árbol navideño y con la mejor sonrisa de comercial cuando el timbre de la casa interrumpió la toma de la foto.

– ¿Quién podrá ser? Los chicos dijeron que estarían aquí a las 8:00… – se preguntó la morena por lo bajo y aproximándose a la puerta ya que no esperaba visitas aún.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando vio quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

– Sorpresa.

Una muy cansada Jade, con su equipaje en mano y con la ropa que posiblemente tenía desde la mañana estaba parada frente a la morena, sonriendo cálidamente a esta.

– ¿C-cómo? ¿Qué? – Tori no podía formar una frase coherente por la sorpresa de ver a la pelinegra cuando sabía que no la vería hasta el día siguiente.

– Veo que te alegra verme. – se inclinó a besar los rosados labios de la morena.

– ¡Mamá! – ambos niños corrieron desde donde se encontraban para abrazar a su mamá quien se había agachado para poder quedar a la altura de los pequeños.

– No saben cuánto me alegra verlos. Creí que no los vería hoy. – besó las mejillas de sus pequeños y se separó de ellos para verlos a la cara.

– Mamá Tori dijo que tu vuelo se canceló. – dijo el pequeño ojiazul.

– Pero estás aquí, ¡así que es un milagro de navidad! – terminó la pequeña morena.

Mientras tanto Tori aún no salía de su asombro, una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro al ver a su esposa abrazar de nueva cuenta a sus hijos.

– Ya, no sofoquen a su mamá, que debe estar cansada del viaje. Quédense aquí por si viene alguno de nuestros amigos mientras que su mamá se da un baño.

Tori tomó una de las maletas de Jade y se encaminó hacia su habitación con la pelinegra tras de ella. Una vez ahí asentó el equipaje y volteó a ver a su esposa, para luego tirarse a sus brazos, dándole un apasionado beso que duró casi un minuto que hubiera seguido sino fuera por la falta de aire.

– Jade, ¿cómo llegaste? – preguntó la morena con sus brazos aún tras el cuello de Jade.

– Como dijo tu hija… Un milagro de navidad… – sonrió de lado, mientras sus manos paseaban por la cintura de la latina.

– Jade, en serio.

– Digamos que tomé un largo viaje de 5 horas en autobús hasta Ohio y un vuelo desde Cleveland hasta aquí. Fueron las 9 horas y media más largas de mi vida. – respondió con una expresión cansada pero sin desaparecer la sonrisa.

– Pero ¿por qué? Te pudiste quedar en Nueva York y descansar hasta mañana. – la morena jugaba con el cabello de Jade.

– ¿Y perderme la navidad contigo y con los engendritos? Hmph… Ni loca. – le dio un corto beso a la morena. – Pasaría por otras nueve horas de total agotamiento y con niños gritones sentados junto a mí o pateando el respaldo de mi asiento solo para ver la expresión de los niños cuando abran sus regalos…

Tori estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

– No puedo esperar a que vean lo que les trajiste de Nueva York. – la morena fue quien en esta ocasión le dio un beso de piquito a la pelinegra.

– Si… les encantará. – su expresión de felicidad cambió a una de confusión. – Por cierto… ¿cómo les dijiste que no tendrían sus regalos en la mañana?

Tori se mordió el labio.

– No tuve el valor para decirles… – la morena bajó la mirada.

– ¿Y qué iba a ocurrir en la mañana si no aparecía? – preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

– No sé… pero supongo que eres mi milagro de navidad.

Las chicas se sonrieron mutuamente y se besaron nuevamente. No haberse visto por una semana provocaba que no quisieran separarse ni por un instante pero unos golpes en la puerta las obligaron a hacerlo.

– Mamá Tori, el tío André y todos los demás ya llegaron. – dijo Jason del otro lado de la puerta.

– Diles que bajo en un momento. – dicho esto escuchó los pasos del pequeño alejarse. – Ve a darte una ducha en lo que recibo a los chicos. Debes estar cansadísima.

– Sí, lo estoy… Tomaré una relajante ducha de una hora y cuando salga estaré lista para la cena con todos esos idiotas y nuestros bebés_. – _contestó Jade soltando a Tori y comenzando a buscar su ropa en el armario.

Tori solo sonrió, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con rumbo hacia la sala para saludar a su mejor amigo y compañía. Esta iba a ser una memorable _cena navideña._

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues eso fue todo por ahora! Ya se, estuvo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo que piensan y espero pasar de los 35 reviews con este capítulo. Pido mucho? Si? u.u<strong>

**Pues bueeeeeeeeno nos leemos luego.**

**Chao!**


	5. La mañana de Navidad

**Hello chiquitos míos! Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan comido mucho pavo o lo que sea ayer x3 Algo rápido que decir de este one shot: el promp originalmente era "El día después de Navidad" pero algunas personitas me dijeron que era algo confuso y pues si lo es. Navidad es el 25 así que el día después de Navidad vendría siendo el 26, sooo yo lo cambié a "La mañana de Navidad" para que el one shot se desarrolle el 25 por la mañana, después de la cena navideña y todo. **

**Espero que les guste mucho, díganme lo que piensan a través de un lindo review y, de nuevo, Feliz Navidad!**

**Aaahhhh, lo olvidaba, es un Jori :3**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>La mañana de Navidad<strong>

"_Mmmmm… qué cómoda está la cama… " _Ese es mi primer pensamiento esta mañana. ¿Y cómo no lo sería? Las suaves sábanas cubren mi cuerpo, manteniendo el calor y alejando por completo la frialdad del ambiente. Pero algo más me mantiene cálida. Esa persona que está detrás de mí, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, su cuerpo pegado al mío por la espalda, su caliente respiración en mi nuca. Muchas personas dicen que ella es fría pero es porque no han tenido el placer de estar así con ella. En la intimidad de nuestra casa… _De nuestra cama_… Ella podrá parecer fría por su actitud pero su tacto es muy cálido. _Me encanta eso de ella. _De repente siento como se mueve suavemente tras de mí, hasta que puedo sentir sus labios hacer contacto con la piel de mi cuello, dándome un tierno beso. Se sigue moviendo dejando pequeños besos hasta alcanzar mi oído, donde da una pequeña mordida a mi lóbulo.

– Buenos días amor. – su aliento en mi oído me hace estremecer.

– Siempre son buenos si estás a mi lado… – volteo mi cabeza hacia Jade para ver su hermosa sonrisa. – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierta?

– Te moviste… No sueles moverte cuando estás entre mis brazos… – me observa por un momento y luego se inclina a darme un corto beso en los labios.

Su cabello me hace cosquillas en el rostro y no puedo evitar reírme un poco. Ella vuelve a sonreír ante mi reacción.

– ¿Dormiste bien? – le pregunto volteándome un poco más hacia ella pero sin acostarme completamente en mi espalda. Jade prácticamente está sobre mí.

– Excelente… Con la "noche buena" que me diste como no dormir feliz. – me dice con tono pícaro… me hace sonrojar. Después de tanto tiempo juntas aun hace que me avergüence.

– Ah… que bueno que te gustó tu regalo…

Miro hacia abajo para evitar su mirada y me topo con que la sábana no la cubre completamente y tengo vista de sus grandiosos senos. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia sus ojos, mis mejillas arden de vergüenza y Jade tiene esa sonrisa de lado tan característica de ella. _La amo._

– Y hablando de regalos… – se mueve de encima de mío, inclinándose al borde de la cama y tomando una caja que, al parecer, ha estado ahí desde ayer, ya que no nos movimos en toda la noche. – Tengo otro para ti.

Jade extiende dicha caja hacia mí. Está envuelta en un lindo papel de fondo negro pero con la cara de Santa Claus por todos lados.

No esperaba otro regalo de ella. Es decir, en la cena de anoche todos nos dimos nuestros regalos y ella me dio lo más hermoso que me pudo haber dado…

_**Flashback**_

_Este año la cena de navidad fue en mi casa. Mía y de Jade; nos mudamos hace un par de años, al cumplir 1 año de relación. Desde que nos graduamos de H.A. hace 3 años nos hemos turnado en casa de quien sería la cena y este año nos tocó a nosotras. Todos los chicos llegaron a tiempo con sus respectivas parejas: Cat y Robbie llegaron primero, seguidos de André y su novia desde hace 1 año llamada Nikki. Beck, Trina, mis padres y los de Jade fueron los últimos en llegar, todos acompañados de sus obsequios._

_Después de la exquisita cena, cortesía de Jade y mía, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. Todos dieron sus regalos, tardamos mucho en abrirlos porque eran demasiados, y al final solo faltaba Jade por entregar un regalo… El mío. Pero ya no quedaba nada debajo del árbol…_

– _Jadey, ¿dónde está el regalo de Tori? – preguntó Cat._

– _Sí, muchacha. ¿Dónde lo pusiste? – André fue quien preguntó esta vez, haciendo un ademán con sus manos._

_Jade se puso de pie, tomó mis manos y me hizo pararme delante de ella. Era hermoso el contraste que hacía su nívea piel con el negro de su vestido entallado de mangas largas. Soltó mis manos para sacar un pequeño objeto de su manga izquierda, el cual no vi porque lo envolvió rápidamente con su mano derecha. _

– _Tori Vega. El primer día que te vi pensé muchas cosas sobre ti. Cosas no muy buenas debido a la primera impresión que tuvimos la una de la otra… – podía ver en sus hermosos ojos azules algo de remordimiento por cómo me trató la primera vez que nos vimos. – Pero pasó el tiempo y fuimos dejando esa primera mala impresión atrás… Tú tratabas de ser mi amiga y yo te rechazaba pero eras la primera persona a la que recurría si tenía problemas… Nunca entendí por qué lo hacía hasta el día en que Sikowitz nos hizo ir en esa cita falsa… – una pequeña risa se me escapa al recordar nuestra "primera cita". – Ese día me di cuenta que no solo te encontraba bonita bajo ciertos ángulos… – soltó un suave suspiro. – Te veía bonita todo el tiempo… Y eso me asustaba… – Jade bajó la mirada. – Por eso me di otra oportunidad con Beck…– Se notaba que esto era algo difícil para ella._

– _Jade, no tienes que – ella me interrumpió._

– _Déjame seguir, ¿sí? – no pude decir no a su sonrisa. – Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que no podía reprimir mi sentimientos por ti y fue cuando terminé definitivamente con el gran chico aquí presente. – volteó y le regaló una sonrisa a su ex. Él le devolvió el gesto y Jade regresó su mirada a la mía. – Pero me puse a pensar y, según yo en ese momento, no había forma de que te fijaras en mí después de todo lo que te había hecho a lo largo de los casi tres años que teníamos de conocernos… – noté que apretó un poco más su puño… aquel donde tenía ese objeto desconocido para mí. – Y ahí fue cuando me propuse a enamorarte costase lo que costase. _

– _Jade… – su sonrisa estaba derritiendo mi corazón…_

– _Deja de interrumpirme Vega. – me pidió juguetonamente, causando la risa de nuestros amigos y familiares. –…Comencé a ser menos ruda contigo. También empecé a dejarte pequeños detalles en tu casillero que te dejaban una sonrisa en el rostro y que yo apreciaba desde el mío. – sonreí ante el recuerdo. – Esa misma que tienes ahora… Pero nuestro último año escolar ya estaba acabando y tenía que actuar más rápido o te perdería… – bajó la mirada momentáneamente mientras mordía su labio… es tan sexy cuando hace eso… – Así que decidí tomar al toro por los cuernos, vine a tu casa y sin siquiera decirte "Hola" te tomé por la cintura y te besé, esperando que o me correspondieras el beso o que me empujaras y me abofetearas… Pero definitivamente no esperaba que me empujaras, me abofetearas, me reprocharas por qué había tardado tanto en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y que me tomaras del rostro para besarme devuelta… – mis ojos se estaban aguando. –…Desde ese día en que te pedí seas mi novia he pasado por los mejores momentos de mi vida… Y no quiero que esos momentos se acaben, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y por eso te pregunto ante las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas… Tori Vega… – Jade bajó la mirada unos segundos hacia sus manos, donde al fin pude ver que tenía entre ellas… Un anillo… – ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? _

_Mi miraba se intercalaba entre los hermosos ojos azules de mi novia y el anillo de diamantes entre sus dedos. No… no podía creerlo. Una de mis manos cubrió mis labios y sentí la humedad de una lágrima que cayó de mi ojo… Estaba llorando de felicidad._

– _Jade… – quité mi mano de mi boca. – ¡Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa! – la tomé por el cuello y estampé mis labios en los de ella. Pocos segundos después sentí sus manos en mi cintura haciendo presión para que nos separemos. _

– _Esto no es oficial hasta que te ponga el anillo… – me dijo con nuestras frentes pegadas._

_Nos separamos un poco más, lo suficiente como para que los demás vieran como Jade colocaba lentamente el precioso anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda para luego dar un pequeño beso sobre el diamante. _

_Fue el regalo perfecto._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Por ese espectacular regalo que ya me había dado es que no esperaba otro al día siguiente.

Pero ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a mí, extendiéndome un regalo más siendo cubierta únicamente de la cadera para abajo por las sábanas y con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules que me recordaban al océano siendo iluminado por la luz del sol.

– Vamos Tori, tómalo. No te va a hacer daño. – siempre se burla de mí.

– No tienes por qué darme más cosas Jade. Un diamante de un quilate no es nada barato… ¡Y mucho menos dos! – sí, dos. Jade se compró su anillo de compromiso y me hizo ponérselo.

– Bah, que son 70,000 dólares… Gano eso en menos de 6 meses con las nuevas series que escribo… – ¿No les dije? Jade es una gran escritora de Hollywood y mi carrera de cantante está en ascenso.

– Y ya te dije que te devolveré el dinero de tu anillo… Ese debí comprarlo yo misma. – dije y ella solo rodó los ojos.

– Como sea, esto me costó mucho menos que eso, así que apresúrate y ábrelo. – me pide "amablemente" mi ahora prometida.

Jade se acerca más a mí para poner el regalo entre mis manos para hacer que lo abra. Empiezo por quitar el moño rojo con delicadeza, lo dejo a un lado mío y comienzo a quitar el peculiar papel de regalo negro con Santa Claus para revelar una simple caja de cartón. Le lanzo a Jade una mirada de duda.

– Vamos, abre la caja. – dice algo entusiasmada mientras frota uno de sus brazos con su mano para quitarse el frío. _Cómo no va a tener frío si esta toda… descubierta…_

Abro la caja desde arriba y pude ver un par de orejitas negras sobre salir… Parece que es… _No puede ser._ Es un perrito de peluche… pero no cualquier perrito de peluche. Este es idéntico al que tuve desde los 3 años… aquel que perdí por un descuido en la primaria hace más de 14 años…

– J-jade… ¿C-cómo… cómo lo hallaste? E-es imposible… – me quedé sin habla… bajo mi mirada al peluche tratando de asimilarlo. Esta tal lo recuerdo… Es todo blanco a excepción de las orejas negras, las patitas, la nariz y una mancha redonda que tiene en el ojo derecho. _Mi Edi._

– Tienes razón… Es imposible hallar al peluche que perdiste cuando tenías 8 años… Pero te conseguí uno igual… – me dice Jade mientras jugaba con una de las orejitas de… ¿Edi?

– ¿C-cómo te enteraste de Edi? No recuerdo haberte hablado de él. – le pregunto, ya que realmente nunca le hable de mi preciado peluche.

– Fue hace algunos años… Íbamos a salir en una cita y cuando te fui a buscar a tu casa no estabas lista y tu madre me dejó pasar. Estaba viendo algunas de las fotos enmarcadas cuando vi una que no estaba ahí antes… Eras tú de 6 años, peinada con dos colitas, sentada en las piernas de tu madre y abrazando a Edi… – sonrío ante el recuerdo de esa foto. – Le pregunté a tu madre sobre la foto y me dijo cuándo la tomaron y también cómo lloraste cuando un par de años más tarde lo perdiste en la escuela… Me dijo cuán importante era Edi para ti, que fue tu primer peluche y que siempre ibas con él a todos lados…

– Si sabes de él hace tanto, ¿por qué hasta ahora? ¿Cómo conseguiste uno igual? – le pregunto de nuevo acariciando a Edi.

– Lo recordé de nuevo hace unos meses… Sabía que era imposible encontrar al Edi original así que le pedí a tu mamá varias fotos tuyas donde saliera Edi y encontré a una persona que me hizo una réplica exacta para ti… – al decir esto me toma de la mano. – Bueno… casi exacta.

– ¿Casi? – empiezo a darle vueltas al peluche para ver alguna diferencia. - ¿Qué tiene de– soy interrumpida por la mano de Jade quitándome al perrito. Ella alza la orejita izquierda y puedo ver algo bordado…

Tomo el peluche de las manos de mi prometida, levanto la orejita y veo el bordado blanco…

_J&T _

Siento como mis ojos se humedecen ante la vista… Jade hizo todo esto _por mí. _

– J-jade no… no sé qué decir… – la primera lágrima corre por mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que la miro a los ojos.

– Solo dime que te gusta… Con eso es suficiente. – me sonríe de esa manera que me mata.

– ¡Me encanta! – no puedo contenerme y me tiro sobre de ella en la cama, escondo mi rostro en su cuello mientras le digo "gracias" una y mil veces más. Sigo sosteniendo al nuevo Edi con una de mis manos sin separarme de Jade. – ¡Te amo Jade, no sabes cuánto te amo!

– Puedes empezar a demostrármelo cuando quieras… – dice con un tono… _sexy._

Me separo de su cuello para poder verla a la cara y ver su sonrisa de lado. Me estiro por sobre de ella para asentar a Edi en la mesa de noche y vuelvo mi mirada a Jade.

– Por supuesto, señorita West. Empezaré a demostrárselo enseguida. – y con eso me propuse a devolverle con creces todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí esta Navidad.

Esta es la mejor _mañana de Navidad_ del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiquilines! Espero que les haya gustado, díganme si no les dio diabetes la proposición de matrimonio de Jade xD Y qué les pareció Edi :3 Por cierto el nombre del peluche me lo dio MookieRoo (porque así se llama un peluchito de ella x3 ) Espero que se la sigan pasando bien haya en casita :*<strong>

**BTW no se si tengo fans, pero a los que me leen les dire LittleRockers :v tengo mucha imaginación, lo se xD**

**Bueno LittleRockers nos leemos luego.**

**Chao!**


	6. Año Nuevo

**Feliz Año Nuevo! Otro año que se ha ido volando y debo decir que fue magnífico para mí ya que comencé a escribir, conocí personas muy especiales (Austrebertas las amo) entre muchas otras cosas que me pasaron este año. Ya en este último one shot de este reto el cual MookieRoo y yo posteamos quisiera agradecer a todos mis LittleRockers ya sea que me hayan dejado review o no, los adoro a todos! No saben como hace mi día el hecho de ver que tengo nuevos reviews y ver que les gusta lo que escribo. En las notas de abajo seguiré dando un lindo discurso de año nuevo :3 pero por ahora los dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious pertenece a Dan Schneider ya que si fuera mío el Jori sería cannon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Después de un punto . en los What´sApp significa que la otra persona respondió mientras que un * es un mensaje de la misma persona.<strong>

**Nota 2: El estado de Jade significa "¡Ya que estoy MUERTA, puedo quitarme la CABEZA! Para decir citas Shakesperianas. (Lo entenderán más adelante)**

* * *

><p><strong>Año Nuevo<strong>

**.**

Tori's POV

.

– Tori pásame la sal, por favor.

…

– Tori ya te dije que no estés con el celular en la mesa, es de mala educación. – me reprendió mi papá.

– Lo siento papá. – con eso bajé mi celular. Pero no tardó mucho para que sonara una nueva notificación de _What'sApp_ llegara y me hiciera tomar de nuevo el celular.

Dejé salir una pequeña risa ahogada mientras escribía una respuesta y se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas… Bueno, no de las teclas ya que los iPhone son táctiles… más bien el sonido que se le pone a las teclas… Ugh ya saben.

– Así se la pasa TODA la madrugada… Anoche que pasé por su habitación para ir al baño su puerta estaba abierta y su cara iluminada por el celular era lo único que se veía… Y la muy boba se reía de todo. Tienen suerte de tenerme como hija porque Tori es toda una rara. – Trina siempre me tiene que menospreciar de algún modo.

– Tori, pásame la sal. – me pidió de nuevo mi papá ignorando lo que dijo Trina.

Le pasé la sal y de nuevo sonó mi celular haciéndome sonreír de otra vez.

Ustedes se preguntarán quien podría estarme mandando estos mensajes que me ponen de tan buen humor… Pues todo empezó con una equivocación.

Verán, mi mejor amigo André se mudó a Nueva York hace unos meses y al mudarse decidió comprarse un nuevo teléfono por lo que cambió su número. Unos días después no había escuchado nada de él así que decidí enviarle un _What's. _Es mi primer contacto de la lista, ya saben "A" y en ese momento no le tomé importancia a la foto de perfil que tenía la cual era un lindo perrito pekinés con un collar que decía Steve.

_**.**_

_*** André! Por qué no me has hablado?!**_

_***Mal amigo :(**_

_**. **_

_*** Hum… quién eres?**_

_**.**_

_*** Tan mal amigo eres que no sabes quién soy?! **_

_*** Soy yo! Tori, tu MEJOR amiga! **_

_*** (Muchas caritas enojadas)**_

_**.**_

_*** Número uno: Deja de "gritarme" por mensaje.**_

_*** Número dos: Estás equivocada de número.**_

_*** Número tres: Que clase de nombre estúpido es "Tori" ? **_

_**.**_

En ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder… ¡Me había equivocado de número! ¿¡Cómo me pudo pasar eso!? …Aunque… fue de lo mejor que me haya pasado.

_**.**_

_*** OMG **_

_*** No sabes cuánto lo siento!**_

_*** (Carita de mucho susto)**_

_**.**_

_*** No importa, olvidémoslo. **_

_**.**_

_*** Está bien, y de nuevo, lo siento (Carita decaída) **_

_**.**_

_**- Visto **__**a las 7:50 P.M. **_

_**.**_

Y esa fue nuestra primera conversación. Muy cortante, y cómo no, ¿qué harían si les mandan un _What's _de un número desconocido? O si peor, si ustedes fueron los que se equivocaron. Es obvio que esa plática no tenía futuro.

En fin, logré localizar a André por _Facebook_ y le pedí nuevamente su número. Me equivoqué por un 7 que parecía un bendito 1 al estar escrito en una servilleta. En serio… bendito sea ese 1.

Pasaron varios días en los que no pensé para nada en ese incidente, hasta que una noche, al ver mis conversaciones recientes en la aplicación vi solo números y no un nombre… Fue cuando me entró la curiosidad y abrí la conversación de nuevo. Por lo que podía ver de la foto, el número pertenecía a una chica. Toqué el recuadro de arriba para ver la información del contacto y abrí la foto de perfil para verla mejor y me quedé sorprendida de lo guapa que era esta chica… ¿Qué? ¿No puedo decir que una chica es guapa? Sé apreciar la belleza cuando la veo y esa chica en verdad era muy guapa.

La foto era evidentemente una _selfie _en un espejo de cuerpo completo aunque solo se veía hasta sus muslos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una falda azul con negro. También llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra. Ella estaba de perfil pero con su rostro hacia el espejo por lo que se veía bien su cara y su negro cabello con mechones rosas y azules. Y la funda de su celular era el frente de un Volkswagen, me resultó muy linda y graciosa.

Regresé a la información de contacto y vi su estado. Era algo… Inusual.

"And since I am DEAD, I can take off my HEAD! To recite Shakespearean quotations."

Enseguida vi que estaba en línea y me propuse a hablarla.

.

_*** Hola :D **_

_**.**_

_*****_ _**Visto **__** a las 10:26 P.M.**_

_**.**_

_*** :( :( :(**_

_*** Por qué me dejas en visto? **_

_*** :'( :'( :'( **_

_**.**_

_*** Quién diablos eres? ¬¬ **_

_**.**_

_*** Soy Tori Vega**_

_*** Recuerdas que hace unos días te envié un mensaje creyendo que eras mi M.A. André :) :) :)**_

_**.**_

_*** Ah, sí.**_

_*** Ya recuerdo.**_

_*** Qué quieres?**_

_**.**_

_*** Por qué eres tan ruda? xC**_

_**.**_

_*** No te conozco.**_

_*** Y así soy.**_

_*** Repito. QUÉ QUIERES?**_

_**.**_

_*** Solo quiero platicar :(**_

_**.**_

_*** Acaso eres tan impopular y no tienes nadie más con quien hablar que me hablas a mí? Una total desconocida?**_

_**.**_

_*** Y tú eres tan "darks" que no puedes hablar con nadie por diversión?**_

_**.**_

_*** Quieres hablar conmigo pero me insultas?**_

_*** Gran inicio de conversación, Vega.**_

_**.**_

_*** Vega? O.o**_

_**.**_

_*** Ese es tu apellido, no? **_

_*** Y Tori es estúpido… **_

_**.**_

_*** 7-7**_

_*** Y cómo te llamas? :P**_

_**.**_

_*** …**_

_*** Jade West**_

_**.**_

_*** Un gusto Jade n.n**_

_**.**_

_*** Aja…**_

_**.**_

_*** Y cuántos años tienes, Jade? **_

_**.**_

_*** Por qué hablaría yo primero?**_

_*** Cómo sé que no eres un pervertido loco que marca números al azar para molestar chicas?**_

_**.**_

_*** Audio: Hola Jade, ¿te convence mi voz de mujer? O necesitas un video. Por cierto contestando a mi pregunta, tengo 17 años.**_

_**.**_

_*** …**_

_***Audio: Vega… Tu voz no es lo mejor que he oído pero si es de mujer… Tengo 17.**_

_**.**_

_*** Tu voz no es lo mejor tampoco, West..**_

_**.**_

_*** Número uno: No me digas West, no te di permiso.**_

_*** Número dos: Mis maestros de canto estarán en desacuerdo contigo. **_

_**.**_

_*** A poco cantas, West? (emoticón de notas musicales y micrófono)**_

_**.**_

_*** Estoy en la Escuela de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York.**_

_*** Eso responde tu pregunta, VEGA? (carita de desinterés)**_

_**.**_

_*** Neoyorkina, eh? Genial :D**_

_**.**_

_*** Asumes que soy de Nueva York porque estudio ahí?**_

_**.**_

_*** Pues de dónde eres? :/**_

_**.**_

_*** Nueva York.**_

_**.**_

_*** Ja Ja, muy graciosa :P**_

_*** Yo soy de Hollywood :B**_

_**.**_

_*** Así que niña mimada de Hollywood…**_

_*** Lo veía venir… **_

_**.**_

_*** :P**_

_*** Por cierto, también voy a una escuela de arte**_

_*** Se llama Hollywood Arts :3**_

_**.**_

_*** Wow que original…**_

_**.**_

_*** No es como que "Escuela de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York" sea muy original xP**_

_**.**_

_*** Lo que sea…**_

_*** Vega te dejo sola.**_

_*** Ya es tarde y hay quienes tienen que ir a clase en menos de 5 horas.**_

_**.**_

_*** 5 horas? Si son las 11 :/**_

_**.**_

_*** Diferencia de horarios, Einstein.**_

_*** Aquí son las 2.**_

_*** Me voy.**_

_**.**_

_*** Descansa :{) **_

_**.**_

_*** Qué diablos es eso?**_

_**.**_

_*** Es una carita con bigotes :{( nadie la entiende T.T**_

_**.**_

_*** Visto **__** a las 11:02 P.M.**_

_**. **_

Y esa fue nuestra primera conversación larga. Desde ese día hablamos algunas veces por semana, siendo yo quien comenzaba la conversación siempre. Hablamos de cosas banales y de la escuela como por dos meses o algo así, y ya para el tercer mes de pláticas por _What's _y _Facebook _ya hablábamos de cosas más profundas. Al cuarto mes, durante una videollamada, me enteré que le gustaban las chicas. Nunca le había preguntado por sus preferencias pero durante la llamada le pregunté si no había algún chico afortunado que tuviera su atención y fue cuando me lo dijo. Le pregunté por qué no lo había mencionado antes y me dijo que no había salido el tema así que no sintió necesario decirlo. Y recalcó que no había ninguna chica especial en si vida. Le dije que yo también era gay y hablamos de cómo se lo dijimos a nuestras familias, sobre el miedo inicial que todos tenemos y como han ido nuestras desde que "salimos del closet". Ese fue un gran paso para nuestra amistad.

Pasaron más meses en los que pasamos de coqueteo de juego a uno más serio, llegando al punto de tener sentimientos románticos por la otra, y aunque sabíamos que una relación a distancia no era lo mejor seguimos mandándonos mensajes lindos y coquetos, que son mis razones para quedarme despierta y por lo que Trina me burla constantemente.

Jade ha sido mi motivo para estar tan feliz y estar más pegada al celular de lo que ya estaba. Ella lo valía.

.

Jade's POV

.

Hablar con Vega se ha vuelto algo cotidiano en los últimos meses. Empezó como una enfermedad… Por más cortante que fuera en los mensajes ella siempre volvía con un "Hola :{D" que en un principio solo respondía por aburrimiento. Después vinieron las charlas más emocionales hasta llegar a la plática sobre nuestra homosexualidad. Ese fue el punto sin regreso. Desde ese día empezamos a hablar no solo un rato al día, sino que gran parte de este. Y no sé cómo Vega consiguió pasar mis barreras y entrar a mi corazón. Y es que ya hasta le enviaba emoticones, cosa que NUNCA había hecho en el pasado. Es solo que es tan dulce que no puedo evitarlo… Les dije, Tori es como una enfermedad, pero de la cual no me quiero curar.

Ya estábamos en diciembre y la navidad estaba en todos lados. La escuela había acabado hace ya varios meses, y yo siempre estaba buscando pequeños papeles ya sea en Broadway o como cantante de apoyo para alguna celebridad, igualmente aprovechando las fechas canté para unos niños algunas canciones navideñas. Casi vomito pero las cuentas no se pagan solas y recibí un buen pago por esa presentación. Ya saben, pasos pequeños pero seguros. Ya había participado también en algunos comerciales locales pero la noticia que me dieron en la tarde fue lo mejor.

_**.**_

_*** Tori no creerás lo que te voy a decir! :D**_

_**.**_

_*** Para que pongas esa carita debe ser algo grande, cariño. **_

_*** Suéltalo ;) **_

_**.**_

_*** Quién crees que va a ser cantante de apoyo para TAYLOR SWIFT en la celebración de Año Nuevo de Times Square?!**_

_*** Yo! xDDDD **_

_**.**_

_*** Oh My Gosh Jade!**_

_*** Felicidades bebé! xDDDD **_

_*** (emoticón de trompetitas de celebración)**_

_**.**_

_*** No sabes qué grande es esto! El productor musical que me pidió de backup singer me dijo que si todo salía bien podríamos discutir sobre mi carrera.**_

_*** (caritas con lentes de sol) **_

_**.**_

_*** De nuevo, OMG!**_

_*** Jade me encantaría abrazarte y felicitarte!**_

_*** Estúpida distancia 7-7**_

_**.**_

_*** Lo sé, odio que vivas del otro lado del país, literalmente :(**_

_*** Deberías venir, te podrías quedar en mi departamento e.e **_

_*** Además podríamos ver como desciende la esfera de cristal, terminaré de cantar como 30 minutos antes de la media noche.**_

_**.**_

_*** Sabes que me encantaría ir pero no puedo :(**_

_*** Estúpidas reuniones familiares xC**_

_**.**_

_*** Ya sé u.u**_

_*** Ya sabes que dicen, la esperanza es lo último que muere.**_

_*** Es algo estúpido pero no importa.**_

_*** Tengo 2 semanas para prepararme.**_

_*** Así que no podremos hablar mucho :/ **_

_**.**_

_*** Sigue en pie nuestra videollamada para el 24? **_

_**.**_

_*** Por supuesto, eso no lo cancela ni Voldemort ;)**_

_**.**_

_*** Jajajaja (emoticón de besitos)**_

_**.**_

_*** Ya es algo tarde y mañana temprano empiezan los ensayos…**_

_*** Hablamos después?**_

_**.**_

_*** Por supuesto amorsh 3**_

_*** Hablamos luego. ;)**_

_**.**_

_*** ¬/¬ no me digas "amorsh". **_

_*** Buenas noches (emoticón de besitos)**_

_**.**_

A Vega le encantan esas caritas sonrojadas aunque yo casi nunca me sonroje y cuando lo hago normalmente es por el frío de la cuidad. En serio que Nueva York puede llegar a ser un maldito congelador.

Pasaron los días, llegó el 24 de diciembre y Tori y yo tuvimos nuestro videochat en la mañana ya que ninguna de las dos podía más tarde por nuestras familias. Sí, yo, Jade West paso las fiestas con mi familia. ¿Algún problema? ¿No? Eso pensé…

Entre ensayos y mi trabajo de medio tiempo no tuve mucha oportunidad de hablar con Vega en los días siguientes a la videollamada pero esos pequeños momentos en los que sí podíamos hablar me motivaban a seguir.

Llegó el 31 y yo iba a estar todo el día ocupada así que apenas desperté le envié una pequeña felicitación a Tori. Vi que no estaba en línea y lo entiendo, ahí eran las 5 A.M. y era imposible que esté despierta tan temprano.

_**.**_

_*** Tori!**_

_*** Feliz año nuevo! (emoticón de trompetitas de celebración)**_

_*** Todo el día estaré ocupada así que decidí felicitarte ahora (emoticón de besitos) **_

_*** Pásala muy bien y piensa en mi e.e**_

_*** Trataré de hablarte tan pronto termine todo, te quiero :3**_

_*** Ah, y dile al engendro de tu hermana que si trata de matarte con una almohada de nuevo iré a Los Ángeles a descuartizarla y darle de comer a los perros con sus pedazos. No es broma.**_

_*** Y aprovecharía para verte ;) **_

_*** Hasta luego, Vega.**_

_**.**_

¿Ven? Envié más de 5 emoticones solo por Tori… Es a la única a quien le mando de esas cosas. Y lo que dije de su hermana es verdad, hace unos días en videollamada le puso una almohada a Tori en la cara como por 5 minutos y no la dejaba en paz… Es un fastidio esa chica, no puedo creer que esté emparentada con Tori, ha de ser adoptada.

En fin, después de enviarle el mensaje a Vega salí directo a la última prueba de sonido para la noche. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. En la tarde, cuando nos dejaron volver a casa y refrescarnos para la noche, vi la respuesta de Vega deseándome suerte para la noche y deseándome un feliz año también. Como siempre su mensaje me hizo sonreír.

En la noche ya estaba todo listo, la esfera de cristal Waterford estaba en lo alto, esperando para descender y el confeti con buenos deseos estaba listo para ser lanzado a media noche. Los demás invitados musicales estaban haciendo lo suyo, entretener a las masas que se presentaron este año a la gran celebración y Taylor Swift y todo su equipo, incluyéndome, estábamos listos para salir en escena.

Yo estaba muy emocionada, esa era una gran oportunidad para mi carrera e iba a dar lo mejor de mí. Salimos a escena, Taylor saludando a todos los presentes muy emotivamente mientras que yo y Lucy, la otra cantante de apoyo, nos acomodábamos detrás de ella, listas para cantar.

– ¡Hola Nueva York! ¿Están listos para moverse?

La multitud le contestó con gritos, chiflidos y el gran coro de "sí" o de "Taylor eres la mejor". Fue cuando se empezó a escuchar la música de la emblemática canción de Taylor de este año.

– ¡Vamos a sacudirnos Nueva York! – y empezó a cantar. – "I stay up too late. Got nothing in my brain. That's what people say, that's what people say"

Cantamos "Welcome To New York", "Bad Blood", "Out Of The Woods", "Blank Space" y terminamos con "Wonderland". Siempre me ha gustado Taylor Swift y después de trabajar con ella estas dos semanas y ver como realmente es me gusta más. Estábamos a 20 minutos de la media noche cuando cantamos esa última canción, Taylor agradeció a la audiencia y bajamos del escenario. Nos deseamos un buen año todos los del equipo y empezamos a dispersarnos pero alguien me jaló del brazo. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado feliz y algo cansada por el show le hubiera gritado a la persona pero simplemente me volteé para ver a alguien que no creí ver hoy.

– Cat, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunté y la abracé. – Creí que estarías en Boca (Boca Ratón) con tu familia.

– Nah, llegué hace 2 días para pasar el Año Nuevo aquí, con Robbie. – me contestó mi mejor amiga sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Faltan… – miré mi celular, eran las 11:46 P.M. – menos de 15 minutos para el Año Nuevo, ¿qué haces aquí conmigo? Y, ¿dónde está Robbie?

– Tengo que llevarte a un lugar antes. Y él está con una amiga. ¡Vamos!

Cat me tomó de la mano y me jaló por la muchedumbre hasta llegar a una esquina que, sorprendentemente, no estaba tan llena y tenía una buena vista de la esfera de cristal.

– Cat, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

– No puedo decirte, Jadey. Lo prometí. – me dijo y bajó la mirada.

– Cat, – puse mi mano bajo su barbilla y levanté su rostro. – ¿A quién se lo prometiste?

Antes de que Cat me respondiera sentí que alguien me daba golpecitos en el hombro para llamar mi atención. Me volteé y quedé asombrada al verla. Estaba hermosa. Tori Vega, en vivo y a todo color, estaba parada delante de mí cuando se suponía estaría en Los Ángeles con su familia.

– Tengo que ir con Robbie, solo faltan 4 minutos para la media noche. ¡Diviértanse chicas! – Cat se despidió de nosotras y corrió hacia Robbie que estaba a menos de 20 metros de nosotras. Me saludó con la mano y le devolví el saludo sin mucha emoción. Volví mi mirada a Tori tan pronto y los perdí de vista.

– Hola Jade.

– Tori… – seguía sin salir de mi asombro. – ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

– Desde esta mañana. Cat es una linda chica, ¿sabes? Ella me ayudó con esta sorpresa. – me dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la otra la ponía en mi rostro. – Eres más bonita en persona que en videollamada.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y Tori solo se burló de mí.

– Creí que no te sonrojabas…

– Es el frío Vega, no te alagues tanto… – no podía quedar mal delante de ella. Y no miento, había un frío horrible ya que entró un frente de mal tiempo.

– Estuviste grandiosa en el escenario, te lo dije.

– ¿Acaso no lo esperabas? Soy Jade West. – ¿tendré parientes argentinos? Sin ofender, claro.

Soltó una risita y fijó su mirada detrás de mí, hacia la esfera de cristal. Estábamos a un minuto del Año Nuevo y ya habían empezado la cuenta regresiva.

– ¿Sabes? – pasó sus brazos tras mi cuello. – Siempre había querido venir a Times Square y besar a alguien especial en Año Nuevo… Me parece muy… romántico. – sonrió.

Sonreí de lado.

– Pues estamos a 30 segundos del Año Nuevo… ¿Ya tienes a quien besar? – le dije mientras ponía mis manos en su cintura.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que escuchemos la cuenta desde 10.

– ¿Me concederías el honor de darte un beso en... 6 segundos?

Esperé.

– Por supuesto Vega.

Y la besé. La besé exactamente cuando todos los otros que no estaban besando a ese alguien especial gritaron "Feliz Año Nuevo" a todo pulmón. Permanecimos así hasta el primer minuto del nuevo año que comenzaba y prometía muchas cosas buenas.

Nos quedamos celebrando hasta casi las 3 de la madrugada que fue cuando Tori decidió que era hora de ir a descansar, diciendo que yo había estado trabajando muy duro estos días. Le pregunté si la acompañaba al hotel donde se estaba hospedando y me sorprendió al decirme que Cat la había dejado entrar en mi departamento y que se quedaría ahí ya que siempre la invitaba a quedarse. Me pareció perfecto. Vega se quedó una semana en Nueva York pero tenía que volver a Los Ángeles porque ahora sí tenía reuniones familiares. Y para que sepan, no. Tori y yo no hicimos NADA indecente durante la semana que se quedó en mi departamento, nada más que besos.

Algo que no le comenté a Vega es que al día siguiente el productor musical que me contrató de cantante de apoyo me contactó y me dijo que veía mucho potencial en mí y que quería discutir sobre un contrato para mi álbum debut. Y resulta ser que la compañía discográfica está en Los Ángeles y debo mudarme ahí.

La sorprendida esta vez será ella.

Este fue un gran _Año nuevo._

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y díganme lo que piensan por un lindo review :3<strong>

**Tengo que darle las gracias de mi inspiración a rustjacque12, es una personita muy especial e influyó mucho en este último one shot.**

**Espero que el siguiente año sea igual de bueno como este y esperen mucho de mí, tengo muchos proyectos que quiero empezar y espero que les agraden.**

**Sin más, les deseo a todos mucha felicidad este año que recién dará comienzo y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan.**

**Los adoro LittleRockers, son los mejores. Nos leemos el siguiente año!**


End file.
